


The F1 Holiday

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 mess, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, Summer Holiday, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-09 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "To say Kimi and Sebastian scared the living daylights out of Pierre would be an understatement. Then again, anyone showing up at Pierre’s apartment - how did they even get his holiday address?- at 7am in the morning on a Sunday would scare Pierre. Especially when said people first bang on his door until he opens, and then demand him to pack his suitcase in under 25.68 minutes - they are on a tight schedule, Sebastian tells him- and to go on holiday with them."





	The F1 Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [striking_stroll18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/gifts).

> It took me some time to get an idea for this fic exchange, but I hope this is what you were hoping for!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I think it's pretty clear I might continue this XD

To say Kimi and Sebastian scared the living daylights out of Pierre would be an understatement. Then again, anyone showing up at Pierre’s apartment - how did they even get his holiday address?- at 7am in the morning on a Sunday would scare Pierre. Especially when said people first bang on his door until he opens, and then demand him to pack his suitcase in under 25.68 minutes - they are on a tight schedule, Sebastian tells him- and to go on holiday with them.

Pierre is too startled and not awake enough yet to argue, and watched sleepily as Sebastian took charge and chucked some of Pierre’s clothes back in his suitcase. 

“Where are we even going? And why do I have to go?” he whined as he was dragged out of the apartment by Kimi while Sebastian had already lugged his suitcase downstairs,

“Seb wanted you to entertain Charles.” Kimi answered gruffly. “And we are driving to Monte Carlo, to pick up Charles, and then continue on to Italy.” he added. Sebastian grumbled something about the Finn ruining the surprise while Pierre was glad he got any info at all.

There was another surprise when they arrived at the car and Pierre realised Valtteri was already in the backseat.

“I never agreed to this either.” the Finn grumbled as Pierre sat down next to them. Kimi got in behind the wheel with Sebastian next to him. The German turned to them with a beaming smile.

“It’s about 6 hours to get to Monte Carlo, so sleep. We’ll wake you for toilet breaks. I have snacks too if you get hungry.” Seb explained excitedly. Pierre nodded and mumbled a vague thank you, getting out his phone to ask Charles what the fuck was going on. At least Charles had the heart to feel sorry for him when he answered Pierre’s confused messaged

‘I’m sorry, mon petit, I joked I would only go on the Paddock family weekend if you were allowed to join as well. I guess they took it seriously.’

Pierre huffed as he read the message and quickly typed a reply.

‘You better make it up to me somehow ;)’ 

‘You know I will ;) j’taime , and see you soon.’ Charles answered.

“Cute, how fluffy.” Valtteri said suddenly, and Pierre squeaked when he realised Valtteri had been reading the texts over his shoulder. Pierre blushed a deep red and quickly put his phone back in his pocket. Valtteri smirked at him before busying himself tapping and patting Sebastian’s hair until the German was close to a rage quit. That was when Kimi decided it was Sebastian’s turn to drive, so he could take a nap in the passenger seat. Valtteri didn’t dare to poke and annoy the older Finn, and decided to watch some videos of his dog. Pierre busied himself listening to the very bad music Sebastian had picked out - Single Ladies on repeat for 4 hours was unacceptable if you asked Pierre - But fell asleep 3 hours into the drive. When he finally woke up, it was because Valtteri was poking his cheek.

“Seb wants you to go up and get Charles.” he said. Pierre blinked sleepily, looking out of the window. He realised Sebastian had parked the car in front of Charles’s familiar apartment building. Pierre yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

“Hurry! We need to leave again in 15 minutes to stay on schedule.” Sebastian tutted. Pierre squeaked when Valtteri leaned over him to open the door at his side, and also took his seatbelt off. A firm push to Pierre’s shoulder from the Finn almost had him topple out of the car. Pierre threw him a glare and headed up to the building, pressing the bell next to Charles’s name.

“Helloooo!” Charles singsonged excitedly through the intercom. “I’ll be down in a minute.” Pierre made a noncommittal noise in answer, leaning against the wall next to the front door until Charles came out. The Monégasque was smiling excitedly, a bandana wrapped around his head, a backpack on his shoulders and a suitcase trailing after him. 

“Bonjour.” he smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Pierre’s lips. Pierre smiled, wrapping an arms around Charles’s waist to prolong the kiss.

“Missed you.” he muttered against Charles’s lips.

“Missed you too.” he sighed, giggling as Charles also pressed a kiss to his nose. A loud honk from behind them startled them apart.

“Hurry!” Sebastian yelled from the driver seat. Pierre rolled his eyes and took Charles’s hand, leading him to the car.

“You really owe me big time.” he grumbled. Charles hid a smile behind Pierre’s shoulder and squeezed his hand in support.

“I’ll sit in the middle.” he offered. Pierre nodded, pushing him towards the car while he put Charles’s suitcase in the trunk. When Pierre sat back into the car as well, Charles was leaning forward to kiss Sebastian’s and Kimi’s cheeks. Sebastian fussed over his young teammate for a moment, while Kimi only smiled and nodded.

“Bonjour Val.” Charles said, also kissing the Mercedes driver’s round cheek. Valtteri smiled at him.

“Hello pup.” he chuckled, patting Charles’s shoulder. 

The remainder of the drive - Pierre was still unsure where they were even going - was rather calm. Charles slept through most of it, cuddled into Pierre’s side as the Frenchman watched a movie on his phone. Valtteri, thoroughly bored, had convinced Seb and Kimi to let him drive, and now a rather grumpy Kimi was sitting in the backseat, Sebastian having claimed to be the only one able to navigate around here. 

It was already dark outside when they arrived at a beautiful apartment building, rather high up in the mountains. There was a perfectly green garden around it and a large swimming pool. It was still warm when they got out of the car. Sebastian triumphantly held up a set of keys and brought them over to the apartment on the ground floor. It was pretty and clean inside, and Pierre was glad there was some air conditioning. 

“You and Pierre will have the room next to the kitchen.” Sebastian delegated. “Me and Kimi will have the master bedroom.” he added. Valtteri cleared his throat. 

“What about me?” he asked. Kimi hummed.

“There is an airbed, you can sleep in the living room.” he said. Valtteri frowned a little, but then rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Fine. It better means I get breakfast in bed.” he huffed. Kimi patted his shoulder.

“Of course. If you make it yourself.” he said smugly. Valtteri glared at him and demonstratively folded his arms over his chest.

Pierre and Charles were meanwhile exploring their own room. Pierre laid down face down on the bed, sighing contently. Charles laid down next to him, turning Pierre’s head to him to kiss him softly.

“I’m glad you’re here.” he whispered. Pierre smiled.

“I had no idea this morning that i’d be in Italy now, but I don’t mind at all.” he whispered. Charles grinned and snuggled closer, nuzzling Pierre’s cheek.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

~~~

After a very late dinner Sebastian ordered everyone to go to bed. Charles and Pierre quietly watched another movie on Pierre’s phone while they were laying in bed. Charles kept pressing soft kisses to Pierre’s cheeks and neck, and it was a little too distracting. Pierre closed the movie, rolling on top of Charles to kiss him properly. They kissed lazily, licking into each other’s mouth and slowly grinding their bodies together. 

A rather loud moan from the other side of the room interrupted their private time. 

“Oh god no…” Charles whispered, pulling a face as the moaning continued. Pierre giggled and pressed a kiss to Charles’s neck.

“I need to pee, then I’ll try to find the earplugs in my backpack, yeah?” he muttered. Charles gave him a begging look.

“Please do.” he said solemnly, before giggling as well. 

Pierre headed out and crossed the small living room to the bathroom. Valtteri was, surprisingly enough, not on his airbed, and also not in the bathroom. Pierre frowned a little but didn’t pay too much mind to it.

When he came out of the bathroom, he came face to face with Valtteri, who was just slipping out of Seb and Kimi’s room. Pierre raised his eyebrow.

“Wrong door?” he asked smugly. Valtteri cleared his throat.

“Something like that.” he answered. Pierre just wiggled his eyebrows a little before heading back to his own room. Charles was already asleep, curled on his stomach, and Pierre quietly laid down besides him, glad it was finally quiet in the other room. 

“Goodnight Charles.” he whispered, kissing the Monégasque’s cheek.

Maybe being abducted by Sebastian and Kimi to go on holiday hadn’t been so bad after all. 

~~~~

Pierre squeaked when Charles pushed him underwater in the pool, coming up to cough out the chlorinated water. He jumped on the Monégasque to push him under as well.

“No drowning each other, I’m not driving anyone to the hospital.” Kimi muttered from where he was lounged on one of the chairs next to the water. Sebastian was meanwhile taking a bit too much time putting sunscreen on Valtteri’s back.

“Not very subtle, huh?” Charles muttered when Kimi helpfully joined to put sunscreen on Valtteri’s chest and stomach. 

The peace and quiet was disturbed when more people came out of the apartment building. 

Some very familiar people.

It seemed that there would be more F1 drivers involved in this holiday than Pierre had expected.


End file.
